Cued II
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Six times they are mistaken for something else and the one time they actually are. ShikaTema. Based on lollipop-mania second Vday prompt hence the title.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto and Lollipop-Mania owns the prompts for this.

—o0o—

**Cued II**

_**They could be friends**_

As soon as Temari closed the door to lady Tsunade's office signifying that their official and tedious meeting was over, the older woman's pink haired assistant immediately approached.

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

Temari nodded in acknowledgement before walking away.

Sakura hesitated then squaring her shoulders, she followed, easily falling into a step with the blonde foreign kunoichi.

Temari turned her head and raised a brow in question.

"It's Valentines day," Sakura answered.

"_So?"_

"Seeing as you're far away from home, away from your friends and family on this special day, I thought maybe we can do things together so you won't feel too lonely." Skaura smiled. "Call it Konoha's hospitality."

Temari halted and faced Sakura. "I do have a friend in Konoha. And I'm on my way on meeting that friend."

"_Oh," _Sakura uttered, embarrassed. "Okay. I'll go ahead then."

"Yes," dismissed Temari. "Thanks for the offer though."

—o0o—

A quarter of an hour later, Sakura saw Temari walking ahead of Shikamaru. The older woman's stride was brisk while Shikamaru, whose arms were thrown backwards, hands cradling the back of his head, was following in his usual unhurried fashion.

They were not walking side by side but...

It was really nice to know that Temari did have a friend here in her village.

o

—o0o—

o

_**Or a couple**_

While others were celebrating the day with their special someone, Shino too was celebrating the day with his special bugs.

Training to be a better nin was not an easy task. One must train everyday so Shino ran and jumped from branch to branch while throwing several kunai at stationary targets.

Taking a quick break, he heard two voices, one male—_quite __familiar_—and one female—_not so familiar_. The voices seemed to be arguing.

He was not eavesdropping. _No._ What happened was, every now and then, their voices became louder and he could hear some distinct words such as...

Temari shouting, _"I said I want you..." _

Shikamaru grumbling back, _"__Tch, I want you too..." _

Then there was silence and out of the blue, he heard Shikamaru moaned.

Shino blushed, blessedly unseen.

—o0o—

Several yards away from Shino, hidden by the forest foliage, Temari shouted, "I said I want you..." Her eyes glittering with determination as she added more softly, menacingly, "to spar with me."

Shikamaru grumbled back, "_Tch, _I want you to—" Seeing the scary look in the woman's eyes, he muttered under his breath, "—go away and let me sleep."

Silence reigned as Temari stared down at Shikamaru and Shikamaru tried to project a nonchalant stance.

Suddenly, Temari, with the butt of her gigantic fan, hit Shikamaru's midsection.

The surprise and the pain made Shikamaru moan.

o

—o0o—

o

_**Or maybe they're already engaged**_

Out of the blue, Shikamaru told her, "Ino, could you help me pick out a ring."

Ino could only blink in her astonishment. _"Yeah sure,"_ she answered once she found her tongue.

It was a grueling half an hour for Shikamaru as the woman took her time choosing from the jewelry store's offering.

"_Come on. _Just pick the one you like," he muttered.

"_But—"_

"It's just a ring. Don't overthink it. Just choose whatever you want," drawled Shikamaru.

"_Alright!"_ Ino snapped. She honestly don't know Temari's taste but..._whatever, _Shikamaru said to pick something she liked.

—o0o—

Three days later, it's _V__alentine__'s Day._

Ino saw Shikamaru and Temari walking side by side, although a foot of distance separated them.

"Shikamaru, goodluck!" she shouted, winking.

"_Tch."_

"What's that about?" Temari asked of her companion, as they walked away from the other kunoichi.

"Don't mind Ino," Shikamaru replied.

An hour later, with the conversation drifting back to Ino and her meaningful wink, Shikamaru finally admitted, "I let her choose _her_ ring. She just haven't realized it yet."

Temari raised a brow and queried, "Choji's about to pop the question?"

"Uh-huh," Shikamaru agreed. "And he asked me to help."

o

—o0o—

o

_**They're married**_

It was on _Valentine__'__s Day,_ when he and his dog passed through an unknown town in their way to a mission.

Akamaru had barked that it was a shortcut and he trusted his mutt.

But the place was cold—_so cold_. Snow fell from the sky and turned everything into white and him to sick. His nose was literally useless with the fluids clogging it.

An inn was the means of survival in a place like this.

They found one—_a strict_ _and prudish_ little place. It advertised no pets allowed inside among other no-nos.

No problem with Akamaru's transformation jutsu and they passed off as twin. _No sweat_. And lucky them that just that very minute a room had became available.

It was during dinner, that the owner approached and made small talk.

Gesturing at a far off table almost hidden by the corner, the owner spoke, "Like them, when you boys get married, you should stay here too for your honeymoon." And with a big chuckle, and a slap on Akamaru's back, the proprietor left and went to the next table.

Kiba, his smell returning, sniffed the air. Shikamaru and Temari were just close by. Taking another look at the married couple by the corner, Kiba grinned. He knew a secret, _w__ait til_ he tell the others.

—o0o—

The next day, on their way to their mission, Temari swiveled around and glared at Shikamaru. "I already told you, it was the only way for that stupid man to give us that one remaining room. If he knew we're not married, he would not allow us to share the blasted room."

"Couldn't you have told him, we're brother and sister?"

Temari glowered. "We don't look related, ass."

o

—o0o—

o

_**Parents?**_

She wanted this valentines to be special but when she tasted her chocolate mixture, it just wasn't good enough, she needed to make another batch but there was not enough cocoa to make another one.

She needed to go to the store quickly. No time to spare so she could give her chocolates to Naruto before the other girls...

In a rush to get the thing she required she was dashing along the store aisle that she careened herself into Shikamaru**.**

The impact made Shikamaru lose his grip on the lone pack he was carrying. "Careful, Hinata," he muttered, picking the box of infant formula from the floor.

"Gomen," she replied, nodding her head and moved away, more timid now as she continued her search of cocoa. She had taken exactly five steps when finally it dawned to her _that anou_, Shikamaru bought an infant formula.

The thought nagged her all day as she kept it to herself.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on her task. Wrapping the chocolate batches daintily and finishing with a blue ribbon...However, chickening at the last minute, she searched for a postman that would deliver for her.

But all the postmen were busy, seeing that it was _Valentine__'__s Day._

Desperate, she caught one postman, by his sleeve, as he ran on his way somewhere.

"_Please,"_ Hinata said, proffering her gaily wrapped chocolates, "Give this to Naruto."

The postman shook his head, taking out a poorly wrapped parcel with Shikamaru's name as sender written on it. "I'm on my way to Suna to deliver this. It's for a sick baby. No time to spare."

"_Huh?"_ Hinata asked, letting go of the man's sleeve to put her hands over her heart. "Please go fast then."

The postman had ran quite a few yards, when Hinata called after him, "Tell Temari, I hope her and Shikamaru's baby is okay."

—o0o—

Six days later, the postman delivered a letter to Shikamaru.

It said: _Ass, _I said a milk for a tabby—_not baby!_ Ah forget it. The mart here says they'll have their own stock in two more days. Temari.

o

—o0o—

o

_**Just strangers**_

With his thick, black brows hovering over his overbright round eyes, he waved both hands into the air, welcoming the newcomer into the restaurant.

The place was jam packed with couples, seeing that it was _Valentine__'__s Day._

Everyone came to the place with their partner, celebrating the day, except him. He came alone so when he saw someone he knew, who came in also by his lonesome, he tried to catch his attention.

"_Shikamaru,_ _over here!"_ he hollered exuberantly.

Shikamaru heard his name called and with his shoulders slouched more than ever, he approached Lee and seated at his table.

A glass of juice and a cup of tea later, a Suna kunoichi arrived _all alone._

The place was teeming with couples, Lee wouldn't wish anyone to sit on a corner all alone on this day especially Gaara's sister. So he waved his hand at the newcomer then he heard Shikamaru sighed, disappointed.

As Temari approached them, Lee beamed at Shikamaru, "We must let Gaara's sister join us."

o

—o0o—

o

_**And finally**_

She asked if Shikamaru and Temari were a couple.

Since it was her who was asking, and the answer quite obvious, she must be bored and he was there to amuse her.

"They are," he answered her stupid quarry.

She smirked. "And why would whatever you say matter?"

"Because I know that he loves her," he grumbled, "And I'm pretty sure she loves him back."

"Any chance that you might be wrong?"

He drawled, _"Tch._ I'll stake my life on it."

"Of course, you do, crybaby." She smiled. "And of course, you're right."

It was his turn to smirk. "Happy Valentine's, my troublesome woman."

—o0o—

~2 14, 15 14AF P 2 16 14~

A/N: Writing 7 things under a sort of time limit...is a challenge of juggling _ev-ery-thiiiing_. _Whew._

And it's a memorable Vday. My country doesn't have a winter season but it has a winter olympics delegate! _Woot!_ Just that thought makes everyone—_me_—happy here.

Thanks Lollipop-Mania! Now, I can go read your Vday fic :D


End file.
